


You Worked Hard Today, Please Get Some Rest

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Because no one deserves to die okay theyre all happy, But it is all just fluff, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Work For This Ship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kirumi just needs a rest okay, Kokichi is Kokichi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Spoilers, Rantaro and Kokichi are best boys here? Maybe so, Rantaro just worries for his gf, Romantic Fluff, Sexual comments, Sleeping Together, So its a bit ooc, Some sexual things are mentioned because Miu, This is my first Dr fic and I finally finished it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff, my city now, so much of it, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: With the help of Kokichi Ouma, Rantaro Amami plans a session of relaxation for his girlfriend, Kirumi Tojo.





	You Worked Hard Today, Please Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again,  
> I finally went ahead and finished my first DR Fic! Here I thought I would never finish it for whatever reason but wrow I did it. More of this ship? Of course, Story's Gotta fall in love with a super rarepair and make content for it. Ohohoho, there's a Rantaro x Kirumi week coming up, I am SO going to participate in that!!
> 
> Anyway, Kirumi needs to rest, Rantaro then works on here doing that. We also have a lot of Rantaro/Kokichi in the fic too! Look at the Supreme Leader being...well, him! I hope I wrote Kokichi decently, he is hard to write with!  
> Also if you tilt your head to the side and squint, this could be seen as an ot3? Not my intention, but if you want to view it as such be my guest.
> 
> I think this was in the worlds for two months now and it is here for you all~ Hope its decent for you all owo still new-ish to this fandom

“Kirumi! Can you do this for me? Please, and thank you!”

“I’m on it”

 

“Kirrrrruuuuummmiiiiiiii! There’s a mess here! Hurry hurry hurry! I don’t want it to leave a stain!”

“I’m coming”

 

“Hey! Help me out with this! I promise it’ll be quick!”

“Accepted”

 

“MOOOOOOOM, pancakes!”

“They’ll be done in a minute, but please stop calling me Mom”

 

It was an everyday routine. Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, will come to the rescue when someone needs it. When there’s a task given, she will accept and finish it flawlessly. Of course, there are specific tasks she will refuse no matter what, such as sexual actions and inflicting violence. Nevertheless, everyone appreciates her caring nature and selfless attitude.

 

Even if most of the time they never say “Thank You” But she will live.

  
  


“I see...okay…” Kirumi muttered and types something on her Monopad.

“I-I gotta go,” She said quietly and headed over to the door. That got the other’s attention.

“Kirumi? Where are you going?”

“That was Kiibo who messaged me. A certain someone trashed his room and I’m going to help him out. Sorry about that, Rantaro”

 

Rantaro bit his bottom lip, now growing worried.

“Kirumi...you’ve been on your feet all day, you were only able to sit down for half an hour”

“It’s normal for me, you should know that” She pulled him closer to her and left a small kiss on his cheek.

“Give me about an hour, unless someone comes by and needs me”

 

_ Knowing how everyone is, they will! _

 

With that, Kirumi left Rantaro in his room.

This was a daily thing, a daily thing he disliked witnessing. Yes, she is the Ultimate Maid, but  _ every single damn day  _ she’s off doing something that a student can do on their own! They can at least help her out so she’s not doing everything on her own!

 

_ Was I like that with my maid? Then again, I was younger then...still! I knew that she was human too like the rest of us! _

 

Rantaro simply sighed, laying on his bed with his mind only thinking about that maid, no, his girlfriend. He cares for her so much and worries about her overworking. It’s happened before, she has become overwhelmed with everything going on or pass out from lack of sleep.

She’s still a teenager, she has limitations.

 

“I should do something” Rantaro has attempted to work with her or tell her to take a break, but she’s stubborn when it comes to her calling. Kirumi would refuse and go off to her duties.

 

_ I’ll be fine _

_ Sweetheart, can you at least come back at 9? _

_ For you, yes. _

 

She never comes back at 9, Only later. It’s not her fault though, just everyone asking for her help.

 

_ I’m so sorry! I know I’m late...I should’ve— _

_ You’re here, that’s all that matters. _

 

An hour, right? That gives him enough time to prepare. It will be 9 at night once she returns, possibly. Might as well kill time.

 

The Questioning Ultimate left his room and then out of the dorm room. He can go into the dining hall to pick up some food.

She’s not much of a junk food eater, so he will get fruit, maybe the occasional dessert.

 

“I can get strawberries, apple slices, grapes...some tea would be good, perhaps. Oh! She enjoys lemonade, then some brownies?”

Rantaro kept muttering ideas to himself as he walked to his destination. However, he was so distracted from his thoughts he accidentally bumped into someone.

 

“Ah! Sorry about that!”

“Oh, it’s fine” It was the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu. She gave him a polite wave and dusted off her vest.

“Where are you off to at this time?”

“Oh, the dining hall. I need to pick up some food and I’ll be heading right back”

 

“And  _ why  _ are you doing this in the first place?!”

_ Oh no. _

 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Ouma, skipped over to the two of them with a cheeky smile on his face. Of course, that always means he’s up to trouble and being bothersome to everyone in the school.

 

“Kokichi, hello” Kaede remained calm. Kokichi completely ignored her.

“So!! Is this for Mom? WAIT!” He let out a loud gasp, “You’re getting FREAKY with Mom tonight?!”

“What?!”

“Kokichi! Don’t say that about their relationship!”

 

Kokichi stuck his tongue out at her in response and kept his attention to Rantaro.

“Listen, you mess with Mommy, you mess with me. Now, what are you going to do with her?! Are you going to make babies tonight?!”

“No…” his reply was calm, but the blush expressed otherwise. “I’m going to the kitchen for food. I’m treating Kirumi tonight, but not like  _ that _ ”

The got his attention. The smaller student’s eyes brighten from the idea. “Let me help!” He requested, well forcing himself to join in.

 

“Ko...Kokichi”

“I think you should let him” Kaede pointed out, “It’ll keep him busy”

The Questioning Ultimate was still unsure.

“Please!!!!” There goes the puppy face. His big purple eyes and that quivering lip, squatting down and swaying back and forth….damn it, his whimper.

“Fine” he had him wrapped around his little finger, “You can help me”

 

“YAY! Thanks, Daddy!”

“I’m not your Dad…”

“Yes!” He held on to his arm tightly, “You’re Mom’s boyfriend, which means you’re my Dad! Come on! We have to go reward Mom!”

 

_ What am I going to do with him… _

 

“Oh, Kaede, if you have any calming music from your lab, may you drop it off in my dorm? Simply slide it under the door and I’ll get them”

 

The Blond nodded, “I can do that for you. Good luck you two!”

“Thanks!!!” Kokichi waved excitedly and pulled Rantaro over to the direction of the dining hall. The one good thing about having him around this time is that he will not do anything mischievous,  _ too  _ mischievous. He truly saw Kirumi as his Mom and cared about her well-being. It was really weird seeing him like that.

 

But of course, he would act like a 5-year-old and make gagging noises when he sees Kirumi and Rantaro express any sort of affection.

“We should get a whole bunch of junk food!”

“You know Kirumi is not a fan of such items”

 

“Ugh! Fine...what about those Lemonades? The really special ones you have daily?”

“Planning on getting that…”

Kokichi now had a skip in his step. Maybe having him around won’t be so bad. Besides, Rantaro just cannot help but accept his requests. Definitely has a soft spot for that little stinker.

 

It wasn’t long before they made it to the dining hall and into the kitchen. To this day Rantaro is shocked by the extensive amount of gourmets that could probably satisfy a small village. Where to start? He doesn’t come inside here often.

“Kokichi, get me some bowls and plates”

 

“On it!” He opened one of the cabinets that were filled with the requested items. However, the Supreme Leader’s height was not on his side to retrieve the item.

“Daaaaaaaad. I need help”

 

“Coming coming”

Rantaro is tall enough to pick up the plates and bowls by himself, yet he decided not to this time around.

 

Why?

 

Because he knew Kokichi would enjoy being easily picked up by him and feeling taller for a change. His purple eyes brightened once Rantaro grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up. Now he was facing those important items.

 

“Look at me, I’m so tall now~” he chirped, “How many?”

“Two if each would work. Small ones, it’s only for the two of us”

 

Thank goodness he was behaving right now. Two of each, placed on the cabinet, and then he wiggled himself out of Rantaro’s grasp. He squatted down in order to have Kokichi place them on the counter.

“I’m surprised, you’re behaving” he chuckled while letting the Supreme Leader off him.

“If I don’t you would ground me!” He teased, “Then I would try and sneak into your room, only to hear moaning and groaning from you since you’re getting a good riding!”

 

“K-Kokichi!” His cheeks grew pink at the thought of him doing that. Oh no, if only grew brighter thinking about what would Cause it.

“It’s clear to see Mom’s such a top”

“Just help me with the food, please”

 

Huff. Kokichi crossed his arms and gave Rantaro a stubborn glare.

“What? I said please?”

“What fruits?! If you don’t tell me I will only fill it with fruit snacks”

 

“We can have a plate with caramel and apple slices. The second plate can have kiwis and strawberries. One bowl for an assortment of grapes. Now for the second bowl….”

“GOT IT!”

 

While Rantaro was rambling about how to arrange the food, Kokichi filled up one of the bowls with chocolate chip cookies. He had the brightest smile on his face.

 

“They’re Kirumommy’s guilty pleasure, her panties will drop seeing this!”

“You...You really...” Rantaro could barely reply when Kokichi said that and took the bowl from him.

“You’re no longer hanging out with Miu”

 

“Ew! Me hanging out with that pig?! No way in hell!” Kokichi shook his head while making a loud gagging noise.

 

“Well, we are almost done here. I just need you to set up the fruits I mentioned before. Afterwards, may you place them on one of the large trays? It’s easier to carry”

 

“Okie Dokie!”

“Do you remember the fruits I said?”

“Of course I did~” he scoffed as if he was rather offended. Of course, Kokichi Ouma was his usual self and simply lying to Rantaro.

“But if I didn’t, what were they again?”

 

“One plate as caramel and apple slices, another with kiwis and strawberries, and the bowl with grapes”

He replied with an eye roll and went into a fridge to receive these fruits. While he was doing all of that, the Questioning Ultimate prepared the trays they will be placing the food on.

 

“Kirumi is able to hold these with ease,” he told himself. The graceful way she walks over with the tray laying flat on her fingertips. Whether she carried one or two, they had no hints of falling and would be carefully placed on the table. The look of satisfaction in her wonderous visible eye when the student receives the food as well.

 

That small bow once it’s all complete, she’s just a wonderful young woman, he’s so lucky…

_ What am I? The Ultimate Lucky Student? _

 

Three trays worked out. One was for plates, other for bowls, and the last one for the lemonade.

 

Rantaro and Kirumi’s signature drink they have as a couple is a lemonade smoothie, no matter what the two of them would have it together.

 

There was some prepared in a freezer. Two? Three? Four? One large one? Two will be enough, they have the fruits and cookies too, let’s not waste any food.

“Do do do do do do do~” Kokichi began to sing happily with his messy placement of the fruits. It’s supposed to be one half with one fruit and half with another, right? Not to him. It was just scattered all over the plate. Kiwis and strawberries were mixed together and the caramel covered the apple slices.

 

“Ta-Da!” He strikes a silly pose with his hands waving afterwards.

“I...uh…” Rantaro just took the grapes, placed them in the last bowl, and smiled slightly.

“Alright, we are done here”

 

“NISHIHIHI~ Also, I didn’t eat any of the fruits nor cookies! But I think I deserve some for my hard work!”

“I do owe you one” He confessed, “I’m sure both Kirumi and I can plan something for you”

 

“I deserve it! I’m a good son!” He raised his arms and huffed proudly, “Are we taking them to your dorm now? I bet you have candles set up for Mom~”

 

_ I do have candles but….well, lighting them wouldn’t be a bad idea. _

 

“I can carry everything, you—“

Too late, Kokichi had the lemonade and bowls together on the tray, attempting to look like Kirumi while doing so.

“Dinner is served~” There was a silly accent coming from him. Oh, that was enough to make him chuckle.

 

The two of them now made their way out of the kitchen and the dining hall with Rantaro opening the doors and Kokichi  _ this close to  _ dropping everything. Each step he takes just makes his skin crawl. What if he ends up tripping and hurting himself?!

 

“Please don’t drop it, pretty  _ please _ ”

“I! Got! This! You should trust me more, I’m your son! I have your genes! That’s why I’m sooooooo good looking”

 

Play along? Of course!

“Most of my sisters were pretty bold, I wasn’t though. Maybe I passed that down to you”

“Nyeeeeehhhhhh!” Kokichi stuck out his tongue as he now began to lead the way back to the dorms.

“Such a romantic little date you two have planned! Have nice classical music playing in the background….Feeding each other, it’s the perfect getaway for making babies!!”

 

“For the…” Hold on, he has to try and regain himself again, “Last time…”

Rantaro sighed heavily, his blushing grew immensely in a matter of seconds.

“We are not doing any of that”

 

Kokichi was going to spit out another comment, but they already made it to his dorm.

No one comes in here, besides both Kirumi and Kokichi (Well, one of them enjoys allowing himself in). The Questioning Ultimate was never a fan of others visiting his room. Why? Frankly, he was a bit embarrassed.

That’s why he simply told Kaede to slid the CD under his door, which he quickly picked up and placed it on the dresser.

 

But what was wrong with Rantaro Amami’s room in the first place?

 

Maps everywhere, on the ground, the wall, his dresser, maintaining a different aesthetic and some markings. Some were X’s, O’s, Question marks, and exclamation points. Rantaro enjoys going through them and simply picking out new areas to try and travel to once the semester is over.

 

_ Maybe I could….One day _

 

“So so messy, Mom won't like this!” He gave him a scoff and placed the tray on his nightstand, “Clean this up! Or else she will be mmaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!”

“She was here earlier and didn't mind them. It’s not a mess, they’re all there for a certain reason”

“And I’m not a liar!” Kokichi took a cookie and shoved it in his mouth, “Anyway, my work here is done! I’m going to see what Kiibo is up to! Bye bye, Dad!”

 

“Bye...Kokichi…” he gave him one final wave before the Ultimate Supreme Leader left his room.

He wanted a couple of moments…

…

A little more…

…

 

He returned, took two more cookies, and left.

 

“This kid…” He couldn't help but chuckle softly at his childish antics. Although many were fed up with it, Rantaro was rather patient with him. A silent thank you to all of his sisters for that gift.

 

He ended up following his advice and picked up the maps scattered about in his room. Sure, his girlfriend did not mind having them around, but for this occasion, he should keep his place a bit neater. Just for Kirumi Tojo.

 

“Alright...8:45, let me just head out and see if Kirumi is free now…” Rantaro fixed up his room and glanced at the CD again. It was titled “Stress relief Compilation”, perfect for the occasion.

 

“She must realise just the amount of stress Kirumi goes through on a daily basis as well, how thoughtful...I will make sure to return the favour to Kaede as well”

 

The Questioning Ultimate decided to begin the session of music in his room now. Yes, preparation time before he is able to spend one on one time with the Ultimate Maid. As the music began to fill the air, he could feel himself calming down as well.

 

Candles, that is what was next. All he did was place them on the nightstand, once the honorary guest is here the candles will be lit. Rantaro took the table from the front of his room and slid it over right next to his bed, the perfect place to have the food on instead of the dresser.

 

Is everything set up? Wait, one final touch!

He should change for this occasion, his regular attire does not fit at all. Fancy clothing? No, this wasn't that type of date.

It was merely them relaxing, so clothes to sleep in would be best! Rantaro took his clothes and…

 

“TOJO! I NEED YOU!”

“Ah!” That was Miu calling. No! She cannot take her now, it's almost 9! Rantaro slammed his clothes on his bed and bolted out of his room.

“E-Eh?!” He was trying to say something when he noticed the two tall females together, it’s as if his words were taken from his mouth.

 

_ Please...she had enough today! I need her! _

His thoughts might be considered selfish to others, but he was merely worried.

 

“What do you need, Madam?”

“I have an invention I have been working on, but I need to use you as a test subject. Don't worry, it’s going to be completely painless!”

“Oh well if that's the case then—“

 

“No!”

Miu and Kirumi were rather shocked by the sudden rebuttal. However, the Maid seemed the most surprised since someone was holding on to her hand.

 

“R-Rantaro?” Kirumi pulled away a bit, but he refused to let go.

“I’m so sorry, both of you...but...I  _ need  _ her tonight. Can I have Kirumi for the rest of the night?”

Oh, that’s some poor placement of words, especially for someone like Miu.

 

“Oh...OH!” the Inventor’s eyes widen and smirked at his request, “Ya know what, that’s definitely more important. I can wait or get someone else to help, maybe Poo-ichi! About time you two lose your virginity~”

“P-PARDON?!” Her face grew red in a matter of seconds.

“M-Miu! Not of that is going on!” He would be as embarrassed as Kirumi but was used to Kokichi’s comments when he was with him.

 

“Sure Sure” Miu crossed her arms and gave them an eye roll, “I’m pretty sure Rantaro is pretty big in size, so have fun riding it tonight! Oh! Kirumi, if he eats you out, he better do a good job! Wait wait! Maybe I can give you two—“

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH THANK YOU!” Rantaro waved and headed over back to the front of his dorm. Miu simply chuckled and made her way back outside.

 

He could tell Kirumi was going to say something about his attitude in front of their classmate, so he needs to quickly apologise.

 

“I-I’m so sorry!” Rantaro blurted out, “I-I know how important your duty as a maid i-is b-but—”

“Rantaro”

“I-I did not want you to be out after the curfew set!”

“Raaaaantaroooo!”

“It’s just not healthy! Kirumi, you—“

 

Time to shut him up another way.

He would’ve kept going with his apology, but it was suspended with a soft kiss.

Oh, dear...oh dear  _ oh dear oh dear _ . He felt himself melt from the feeling of Kirumi’s lips with his. Rantaro would want it to last forever, but alas the two of them had to break it off after a couple of heartbeats.

 

“You worry about me so much”

“You work so hard…” One hand made its way to her warm cheek, “Also, I already claimed you when it hits 9, sweetheart”

“W-Why you!” Kirumi snorted, burying her head in his shoulder and chuckling softly. Her laughter always made his heart flutter. At least her reaction wasn't anything violent.

“Hey, I need you to go change into something comfortable. Can you be done in about five minutes, dear?”

Kirumi nodded, “See you in five minutes”

 

The two of them part ways, of course only for a short period of time. Rantaro took no time to change into something comfortable to sleep in and lit the candles.

The finishing touch? Dimming down the lights.

 

“Alright...just a couple of seconds” Rantaro stood in front of the door, now waiting for Kirumi to come back.

Anytime now…

 

_ Knock knock...knock knock _

 

“Come in” he knew who it was, special knocks come in handy.

 

The door opened, revealing the Ultimate maid in rather comfortable attire. She looked...so adorable.

A silky black tank top and oversized sweatpants.

“W-What in the world…” she looked around the room, stepping inside carefully and trying to understand what was going on. “The lights are low...were you really about to—“

 

“Come with me, Kirumi” Now having a hold of her hand, Rantaro left a small kiss.

“I request you here to relax and rest, with me. Will you accept?”

 

“I….”

“Are you...able to fulfil this task?”

“You know I will accept any sort of request coming from you” she smiled fondly at him, “You did...all of this for me?”

“Of course I did…” he led the way to his bed, allowing her to sit down and begin their relaxation.

 

“Candles, fruits, the smoothies too? Cookies?!”

“Your favourites, correct?” He held out one strawberry, poking her lips with them a bit. “Come on~ You must be starving”

 

“Not really But…” She averted her eyes away, rubbing her arm anxiously.

“Come on~ It’s just us! Also, I enjoy feeding you when I have the chance”

 

Kirumi hesitated, then finally gave in took a bite of the strawberry. The Questioning Ultimate now felt much more relieved that she is eating.

 

Of course, he kept feeding her. Everything went so smoothly...the calming music in the background, candles setting the mood, Kirumi easing into the event, he loved it.

 

That’s all he wanted, to see his beloved happy and relaxed. She does so much and deserves times like this.

 

“How was your day? I know it was rather busy...” Rantaro leaned close and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

 

“I gained a headache earlier...but it’s alright, it’s because of my lack of sleep”

“...Kirumi, I-I told you…”

“I-I’m sorry! I had to finish something before I was able to rest”

“Well…” Rantaro took a sip of his lemonade, “While you’re with me tonight, you’re not going anywhere else until the morning, understood?”

 

“Fine,  _ Dad _ ” she joked

“Never call me that”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m sure you want to call you the other term, hmm?”

 

Oh Kirumi was good at this, surprisingly enough. His cheeks burned in a matter of seconds, then her innocent smile sealed the deal.

 

“You’ve been around the others too much”

“I thought you  _ wanted  _ me to form more friendships, babe”

“B-Babe?! Kirumi!”

“I did not do anything wrong! It was suggested by Kaede matter of fact”

 

“Hmph, why you…” He huffed at her playfully. At least she was starting to develop friendships with everyone else.

His green eyes narrowed as he watched her nibble on a cookie. Perfect, she’s distracted, now to get his revenge on that sly comment.

 

Aaaannnndddd—

Grab!

 

“A-Ah...Rantaro!”

“Hm?” Rantaro wrapped his arms around her tighter, leaving kisses along her bare neck.

“W-What’s all of this for?”

“You were being mean, so this is my revenge on you”

“R-Rantaro! H-Hey!” Kirumi huffed and gave him a small playful nuzzle, “You’re too much”

“Come on, you love it” he left soft kisses on her blushing cheeks, “How’s your head now?”

 

“Well, It’s a bit better, not fully...but I will be okay” She shifted herself closer to him, “You’re...comfortable to cuddle with”

Kiss on the forehead for her. “Might as well title me the Ultimate Cuddler”

Kirumi shook her head, “I don’t like that talent, because then you would have to cuddle everyone and not just me”

 

“Someone is being selfish~”

“Aren’t you proud of me that I’m thinking about myself for a change~?”

He couldn’t help it, Rantaro pulled her closer and riddled her neck with kisses. It was enough to have her laugh, oh how he loved hearing that.

“I’m very proud, Ki-chan” He never used that nickname for her, so it was spectacular to have her pure reaction.

 

“Ki-chan?” She repeated, covering her face with her hands. Her eyes were still visible though.

“Hey, uncover those lips, I want to give you a kiss”

 

“Nuh-Uh!” She shook her head. Even though her voice was muffled, Rantaro could hear her laughing.

“Fine, I will do it myself” he attempted to push them down, but the maid was a lot stronger than she looked.

 

“H-Hey! Come on! You’re being mean!”

“Nnnooo!”

 

The two of them looked like children.

“Fine!” Rantaro ended up pushing her down on the bed, holding down her arms and staring down at the maid.

 

Silence.

Rantaro on his knees, all fours, and Kirumi laying flat on the bed, being forced to not move from her position.

 

“I—“ She blinked a couple of times, seeming rather shocked that she was being held down.

 

“U-uh…” Rantaro lowered his head, staring into her pale green eyes. Kirumi didn’t speak, she was doing the same and bit her tongue lightly.

 

She was now staring at his lips, but it only lasted for a heartbeat.

Rantaro caught it, so she will accept her silent request.

He lowered himself, even more, space closing in between them until…

 

“AAAAAAHHHHH!”

Before he knew it, something...or  _ someone  _ tackled him down off the bed.

 

“AH!”

“NO! YOU SAID YOU  _ WEREN'T  _ DOING THAT TONIGHT!”

“We weren’t!”

“LIAR! YOU HAD YOU HELD DOWN! I KNOW WHERE THAT LEADS!”

 

“W-What…” Kirumi sat up on the bed, hair in shambles and staring down at the two boys on the ground.

 

“Kokichi?”

“You can thank me now!” He gave her an innocent wave and smile, “For this  _ and  _ helping Rantaro with setting this up”

 

“You...he never told me you helped”

“I was going to...” his voice was muttered as Kokichi was sitting on him and forcing his head down, “But then all of this happened, can you get off of me?!”

 

“Ugh, Fine” he ended up just crawling on the bed and curling into a ball right in the middle of it.

“But yes, I helped, I even recommended the cookies, aren’t I the best son?! This is why you should adopt me already”

“I’m not doing that…”

 

“Dad! Mom doesn’t love me!”

“Kokichi…” Rantaro pulled himself back on the bed, only to have the supreme leader’s foot try to push him down.

 

“No!”

“This is my room, you know! And my bed!”

“Not allowed, you were going to be nasty!”

 

The maid sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead a couple of times.

“Oh, you two are something”

“But we love you!” Kokichi flopped on his back, perfectly landing in her lap and getting himself comfortable. It gave Rantaro the opportunity to get back on the bed and rest his head on her shoulder.

 

“Both of you must be exhausted from completing this for me, hmm?”

“Noooo!” Kokichi puffed out his cheeks stubbornly.

“Sleeping sounds nice, especially with you…” Rantaro held on to her waist, gave her one final cheek kiss, and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Sweet Prince” Kirumi soothed, “You deserve it…”

 

“What about me?!”

“Goodnight, Supreme Leader” he received a small pat on the head. It wasn’t long before he ended up closing his eyes as well.

 

About a minute passed, they were out like a light.

 

“Huh...I have the best boyfriend and ‘son’” she laughed softly. None of this needed to be done, yet they did it. How thoughtful of them, she will definitely make sure to repay them for them.

Even if Rantaro refuses, she will find a way. Kokichi will accept no matter what.

 

“Hmm…” Kirumi blew out the candles and took her turn to fall asleep.

 

  * ••



 

Green eyes blinked opened, seeing the world as a blur before everything began to focus. Rantaro released a yawn, where in the world was he right now? Why does this sleeping position feel different than normal?

 

“Oh...this is my room” he chuckled lightly, that’s one down. But what about sleeping?

 

Oh, how could he forget?

Kirumi was with him, leaning on him and snoring very quietly. She looks so peaceful, no worries about any of the students or any unfinished duties.

He ran his fingers into her hair lightly, she ended up grunting and nuzzling closer to Rantaro.

 

Wait, there was one more person here.

Kokichi was in the middle of them, laying on his back, mouth open, and sound asleep. It looks like it’ll take a while for him to wake up.

The same can go for Kirumi as well. But that’s alright, he will just have to stay here longer.

 

Not like he minds.

Rantaro left a small kiss on Kirumi’s forehead before closing his eyes again. He wasn’t going back to sleep, just simply enjoying this relaxing morning. The three of them can get up a bit later.

 

  * ••



 

“So they totally fucked last night”

“Doubt it” Tsumugi crosses her arms and shook her head.

 

“Why in the world are we getting in their relationship, again, Miu?”

“Because I know this time they fucked, Ryoma!” Miu slammed her hands on the table, “He  _ really  _ wanted her to come into his room”

 

Korekiyo’s eyebrows were raised with his index finger and thumb under his chin.

 

“Miu” Maki sighed, “I highly doubt they did anything like that”

“If they did, we would’ve heard them!”

“Kaede has a point”

“I did hear scream”

 

Everyone stared at Gonta with no sense of hesitation. The gentleman was a bit overwhelmed by the sudden attention and twiddled his thumbs a bit.

“I know I heard Rantaro scream...sure of it...and a thud”

 

Shuichi opened his mouth, but then stopped himself.

It’s okay because Miu took the words out of his mouth.

“KIRUMI TOJO IS A FUCKING TOP! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU ALL!!!”

 

“Hey hey!” Kaito stood up, hands on his hips and facing Miu.

“We don’t know that!”

“That they had sex or Rantaro can be concluded as a bottom?”

“YES!”

 

“Hey, guys! Good morning!”

“MORNING!”

“Hope everyone is doing well on this day…”

 

Their quarrel stopped when three new voices entered the dining hall. Kokichi, Rantaro, and Kirumi greeted them looking much more refreshed than usual.

 

Majority of them had the same thought, however, Korekiyo was the first to speak.

 

“Well, it seems like they had an extra with them last night~”

Miu snorted, “THERE WAS A THREESOME?! YOU GUYS HAD A THREESOME?!”

 

The three of them just left.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I wasn't even going to add the ending part and just have it end when Rantaro closes his eyes again but no, I had to
> 
> I just had to


End file.
